This invention relates generally to seismic exploration of substrata beneath bodies of water and, more particularly, to a hydrophone mount for use in a seismic streamer for exploring such substrata.
Marine seismic exploration is often conducted by towing a seismic streamer at a given depth through the ocean or other body of water. The streamer is provided with a plurality of acoustic sensitive transducers or hydrophones disposed at appropriate intervals along the length thereof. Acoustic wave energy is provided in the vicinity of the cable by an air gun or other suitable means; this wave energy travels downwardly through the earth with a portion of it being reflected upwardly at levels where there is a contrast in the velocity propagation characteristics of the stratum. The hydrophones sense the acoustic pressure waves produced in the water by the upwardly traveling seismic reflections and provide electrical signals indicative thereof to suitable processing and recording equipment located on the seismic vessel that is towing the streamer.
The prior art has employed various types of mounts to position the hydrophones at discrete locations along the seismic cable. For example, partial mounts, such as that disclosed in Sawin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,778, have been employed in foam-filled cables. Full mounts have also been utilized with foam-filled cables since such mounts provide a more secure, that is, less noisy, mounting for the hydrophone and present a smaller possibility of damage to the jacket and electrical wires of the cable core than partial mounts. Full mounts have consisted essentially of a cylindrical mount that has been cut in half with the two halves being positioned around the cable core and fastened together by epoxy and the like. Generally, the installation of these mounts has been time-consuming, because they must be secured until the proper adhesive bond has been formed. In addition, the removal of such mounts may be extremely difficult and may result in damage to the mount because of the strong adhesive bond between the two halves.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a full hydrophone mount that is easily assembled and disassembled and is suitable for use with a foam-filled cable or any cable having a central core.